Happy Birthday, Teme
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Karena mimpi Naruto, Sasuke menantang Naruto untuk menaiki beberapa wahana yang ekstrim. Tapi kemudian, Naruto yang memegang kendali. Sasuke sudah sangat kesal dibuatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, senangnya hati Sasuke tak dapat terbendung.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi

**_Happy Birthday, Teme_**

**

* * *

**Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya yang tak lelap karena nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang menggigiti tubuhnya yang putih mulus.

"Mmmhh…" Sasuke melihat seseorang yang menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Seseorang yang aman dari gigitan nyamuk nakal karena pelukannya semalaman. Naruto Uzumaki. Kekasih resmi Sasuke yang ditembak di depan semua guru dan teman-temannya 5 tahun lalu. Yaitu, pada saat upacara pada hari Minggu pagi. Hari minggu adalah hari dimana semua makhluk Konoha yang bersangkutan dengan mengajar-diajar berkumpul di halaman sekolah dan mengadakan upacara pengibaran daun.

Sasuke makin erat memeluk Naruto supaya dapat menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Naruto di tengah malam ini. Ya, sekarang memang masih pukul 00.35.

Sasuke kembali tidur. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dia bangun kembali karena Naruto mimpi.

~Mimpi Naruto~

"NARUTOO!!!"

"YOSH! Hup!" Naruto melihat bola yang melayang ke arahnya dan, dengan menggunakan lutut kirinya dia menghantamkan bola itu sekencang dan sekuat yang dia bisa.

~Gitu duank~

"AAARGHH!!!" Sasuke terduduk sambil memegangi 'sesuatu' yang ada di antara kedua kakinya.

"Mmmhh… hiks… Sasukee~" Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat. "Jangan marah ya. Naru gak sengaja." Lanjut Naruto manja tapi tetap tak membuka matanya.

Sasuke kembali mengambil posisi tidur sambil menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Kembali dipeluknya Naruto yang sedetik sebelumnya sudah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Sasuke ikut tidur.

**-Apertemen Sasuke 07.45-**

Naruto kelihatan sibuk di dapur. Sementara itu, Sasuke santai di depan televisi sambil mendengar berita terbaru. Namun ternyata berita yang ada di televisi masih tetap berita kemarin malam yang ditayangkan lagi. Sasuke yang bosen menyusul Naruto ke dapur berniat membantu Naruto memasak sarapan pagi.

"Hey, Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke mennciumi pipi dan tengkuk Naruto dari belakang. "Tak ada alasan khusus untuk memeluk kekasih sendiri 'kan?" wajah Naruto memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, Dobe, kau mimpi apa semalam sampai kau menendang pe^_^ku hm?"

"Aahh.. Teme, aku minta maaf… Aku mimpi mengoper bola." Naruto tertunduk merasa bersalah.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau memaafkanmu, Dobe?"

"Lakukan apa saja."

"Betul?"

Naruto bergidik membayangkan yang nggak-nggak. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke Dunia Fantasi Konoha (DFK)? Aku menantangmu bermain disana. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

"Err… Boleh." Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. 'Ah… benar juga. Kalau begini, aku bisa melakukan 'itu'.' Naruto tersenyum lembut pada udara dan membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, kau mandi saja, kita sarapan di depan DFK saja." Naruto lalu mengangguk lalu kemudian langsung melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke kembali menonton. "Ahh…" Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. 'Aku 'kan juga belum mandi. Hahaha… boleh juga nih!?' Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi yang biasanya memang tak dikunci dan langsung masuk ke dalam bathtub dimana Naruto sedang santai berendam dan langsung menindih Naruto.

---Kejadian di dalam kamar mandi itu sepertinya sudah diketahui kelanjutannya. Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja saat mereka sudah selesai dengan 'kegiatan'nya.---

"Dasar! Kau selalu saja mencari kesempatan." Naruto memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memakannya.

"Hahaha… tapi kau tak menolak 'kan? Ya sudahlah, kau berpakaianlah. Apa kau mau ke DFK hanya memakai handuk saja?"

Bogem mengkal mendarat dengan selamat di hidung Sasuke dengan lembut. "TEME!" Naruto dengan kecepatan supernya memakai baju yang sudah disiapkannya tadi.

"Nah, sekarang, mau pergi naik ojek, angkot, atau bajaj?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naru mau naik di punggung Teme. Terus Teme merangkak ke DFK." Naruto pura-pura cemberut disuguhi pertanyaan seperti itu.

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Kau tak serius 'kan? Oh, ayolah, kau sudah tau kita akan berangkat dengan mobilku." Tentu saja Naruto cekikikan melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang langsung diubahnya seperti semula. Cool.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto yang sudah siap berpakaian. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk pergi ke mobil yang baru saja dicuci kamren sore oleh Kakuzu, tukang kebunnya yang mata duitan sampai kinclong dan menyilaukan mata.

Dalam perjalanan ke DFK, Naruto bersenandung riang sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

"Dobe, kau tau sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari kamis 'kan? Kenapa? Kita tak ada kelas hari ini 'kan?" Naruto menjawab sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sasuke menunduk sedih dibuatnya. Wajahnya murung akibat jawaban Naruto tadi.

"Teme? Kau sakit?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng lesu.

Kini mobil Sasuke sudah mulai memasuki area parkir di DFK. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dan memastikan mobil kesayangannya aman dengan memasang anti maling Roncar, Sasuke berjalan santai dengan Naruto melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu permainan yang sepertinya seru. Dan mata Sasuke berhenti pada wahana Halilintar atau yang biasa disebut rollercoaster.

"Dobe, kita akan main itu." Jari tengah Sasuke menunjuk pada kereta yang sedang melaju cepat

"GAK MAU!" Naruto jongkok dan menggambar sesuatu di tanah seperti anak kecil yang frustasi.

"Dobe! Tingkahmu seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo berdiri!" Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Naruto.

"Nggak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku tak bisa memaafkanmu." Kata Sasuke.

Mata Naruto membelalak dan sekejap kemudian dia sudah berdiri tegak lalu mengangguk lemah. Tangan Naruto ditarik Sasuke untuk antri di antrian super panjang itu. Namun, tak berapa lama, tiba juga giliran mereka untuk naik wahana yang dapat mengguncang perut itu. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk paling depan. Setelah pengaman terpasang, kereta mulai berjalan perlahan dan menanjak. Tiba tiba saja kereta berbelok dan kecepatannya menambah saat punurunan. Kereta tetap pada kecepatan yang sama saat mengelilingi lingkaran utuh yang membuat semua penumpang terbalik.

"GYAAAA!!" Naruto berteriak karena tekanan di perut dan dadanya.

"WUHUUUW!" Sasuke malah berteriak senang sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang dingin dan gemetar.

Kemudian kereta memutar dan kembali penumpang berbalik posisinya dua kali. Setelah itu, kereta mulai menurun kecepatannya dan berhenti. Segera Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari kereta maut itu.

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan. Melihatnya, Sasuke menjadi prihatin. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Ahh!! Dobe, kita 'kan belum sarapan!?"

Naruto menoleh, dan tersenyum "Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita sarapan dimana?" Naruto melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada tulisan di bawah nama restoran '**DuFan Resto**' yaitu 'Tersedia Ramen spesial. Rasa terbaru' membaca itu, Naruto langsung saja lari tanpa memberi tau Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati udara ada disampingnya. Maksudnya, Naruto sudah lenyap bagai ditelan Bumi. Sasuke panik dan mencari Naruto dengan cara berputar-putar seperti penari balet. Kemudian, dia melihat restoran yang juga dilihat Naruto tadi. Tentu saja Sasuke tau keberadaan Naruto sekarang ada di mana.

Saat masuk ke dalam restoran itu, Sasuke membelalakan mata karena terlihat 5-tidak! Bahkan lebih dari 10 mangkok ramen tersaji di depan Naruto. Dan sepertinya dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda.

'Hahaha… sudah kutanyakan. Tinggal tunggu gimana betenya Sasuke dengan hal ini.' Naruto menyeringai sambil menahan tawa karena sadar Sasuke sudah ada di belakanganya. "Sasukeee!! Aku tak bawa uang. Nanti kau yang bayar, ya!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah melihat Naruto yang memasang puppy eyes. Kemudian, diapun memesan makanan yang dia suka dan kemudian makan bersama Naruto.

Selesai makan, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari resto. Naruto girang, sementara Sasuke nampak lesu memikirkan dompetnya yang menipis.

Naruto tiba-tiba melihat wahana yang kelihatannya lumayan ekstrim dan mengajak Sasuke kesana. Disitu tertulis '**TORNADO'**

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung saja memilih mengantri daripada menunggu lebih lama, dan menyebabkan antrian lebih panang lagi. Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya tiba saatnya Sasuke dan Naruto yang naik wahana itu.

"Kau tidak takut 'kan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Lalu tadi kau kenapa takut?"

"Aku tak tau. Mungkin karena aku lapar?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Pengaman mulai turun dan terkunci. Dikunci sekali lagi untuk menjamin keamanan oleh petugas yang bertugas disana. Kemudian kursi yang berderet panjang itu mulai terangkat ke atas. Sasuke masih dapat melihat jelas Naruto berteriak kegirangan. Bukan berteriak sok ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Wuhuuuuw!!! WAA!" Naruto berteriak ketika kursi itu membalik dan berhenti pada saat posisi kepala penumpang ada di bawah. "Sasuke… apa ini tak jalan lagi?" tanya Naruto ngeri.

"Tenang saja, memang seperti ini kok. Memang tadi kamu tak li-Wuuuhuw!" kata Sasuke terpotong saat wahana itu bergerak lagi 180 derajat ke balakang. Dan kemudian bergerak lagi 180 derajat. Wahana itu seperti menyentak ke depan dan belakang.

Lalu dari bawah, suara penumpang yang naik wahana itu terdengar timbul tenggelam. Ternyata wahana itu sedang berputar 360 derajat sebanyak empat kali. Suara Naruto yang cempreng dan nyaring terdengar jelas dari bawah. Tentu saja, telinga Sasuke memerah mendengar suara Naruto.

Kemudian, tempat duduk yang berjejer panjang itu turun perlahan. Tiba-tiba membalik membuat orang yang naik wahana itu terasa akan terjeduk kepalanya dengan lantai. Kemudian kursi panjang itu ke atas lagi, membolak-balik penumpang, dan turun, lalu berhenti. Selesai.

"Sekali lagi, temee!!" pinta Naruto memohon.

"Kita coba yang lain." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya, sebentar, teme! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" Naruto berlari menjauh dan menemui seseorang di suatu tempat masih tetap di DFK. Menanya dan meminta sesuatu yang spesial. Orang baik itu menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya. "Kemana saja, Dobe?" Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius dan membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Ayo kita main lagi Teme," ajak Naruto girang. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. "AH! Teme, kita main itu yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk arena dimana banyak cangkir berukuran besar berputar-putar.

Alis mata Sasuke naik sebelah. "Tak salah, Dobe? Kau mau naik itu? Ayolah, kau tak bercanda 'kan?"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Aku mau naik itu!" kata Naruto agak keras. Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk saja yang disambut pelukan girang Naruto.

'Sasuke 'kan sebel kalau naik wahana yang tak menantang. Hohoho' Naruto tertawa berat dalam hati.

'Kan ini tantangan dariku. Kenapa harus dia yang memegang kendali?' batin Sasuke kesal.

Di dalam cangkir besar, Sasuke tampak bosan, menggerutu, atau apapun yang biasa dilakukan orang yang lagi bosan seperti dirinya. Tapi itu yang membuat Naruto senang.

Setelah keluar dari arena itu, Naruto berjalan di depan diikuti Sasuke. Takjauh, Naruto melihat kuda-kudaan yang antriannya begitu banyak dan dipenuhi anak-anak. "Sasuke~ Kita naik itu yuk!" ajak Naruto manja.

"APA? Kau? Itu?" Sasuke kaget dengan mata melotot sambil menunjuk permainan kuda-kudaan yang bergerak memutar dengan lambatnya. Hendak menolak, tapi tangan Naruto yang lebih mungil dari tangannya menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan tenaga yang luar biasa.

Merekapun mulai antri. Sasuke langsung jenuh melihat antrian yang begitu panjang dan berbelok-belok. Apalagi, mereka sekarang yang paling belakang. Walaupun Sasuke begitu, Naruto kelihatan senang dan ceria sekali. Hampir satu jam mengantri, tibalah giliran mereka yang menaiki kuda mainan itu. Sasuke menolaknya. Namun, Naruto tetap bersikeras mengajak dan berusaha menarik Sasuke sekuat tenaga sampai Sasuke duduk dengan selamat sentosa di punggung kuda yang gagah berani.

Banyak mata yang memperhatikannya. Apalagi dia tak membawa anak, melainkan adik-sepupu-besar. Setidaknya, begitulah anggapan ibu-ibu gendut yang sedang menemani dan menjaga anaknya yang duduk di kuda depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, kuda itu mulai berputar perlahan, naik turun.

"Hey, Teme!" panggil Naruto dari sampingnya. "Kau takut?" katanya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Takut? Hanya dengan wahana seperti ini eh?" lalu Sasuke berdiri di punggung kuda. Banyak anak yang bertepuk tangan melihatnya.

GUBRAK!

Sasuke terjatuh dari punggung kuda saat kuda itu turun dengan agak kencang. Ternyata, makin lama, tempo permainan ini semakin cepat. "Aeyaah…" Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi bokongnya yang duluan mendarat dengan selamat dan sempurna. Lalu dia bergegas naik lagi ke kuda itu berharap semua orang melupakan kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

Plok plok plok… terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari para penumpang dan pengatri yang tadi mengantri setelah Sasuke dan Naruto. Ternyata mereka mengira itu adalah atraksi badut tanpa seragam yang biasa dipakai badut dan teman seperjuangannya. Ugh, betapa merahnya muka Sasuke saat itu. Apalagi, saat Naruto tertawa begitu kencang dan menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan jelas.

"Hahahaha… Sasuke, kau ternyata ahli melucu juga ya? Hahahaha… Sasuke, Sasuke…" Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke lalu memeluk tiang pada kuda itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Malu.

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, wahana itu berhenti dan Sasuke segera menarik Naruto pergi sambil marah-marah.

-

Semua permainan membosankan, yang untuk anak-anak, dan yang tak menantang, semua sudah dijalani dan dinaiki atau kata lainnya dimainkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Meskipun Naruto harus menahan agar kupingnya tak robek saat itu juga karena Sasuke ngomel dan bersungut-sungut setiap dua detik sekali.

Dan untuk penutup, Naruto kembali menarik paksa Sasuke untuk naik wahana paling tinggi disana yaitu, Bianglala. Naruto sedikit berbincang pada abang yang menjaga disana. Dan kemudian mengajak Sasuke naik wahana itu berdua saja.

"Dobe, kau ini maunya apa sih? Kekanakan banget. Kau tak seperti biasanya." Kata Sasuke heran.

Mau tak mau, Narutopun menjadi panas mendengar Sasuke mengatakan dirinya 'kekanakan'. Tapi dia menahan agar tak meledak saat itu juga. "Teme! Aku biasa aja tuh."

Belum sampai pada puncak ketinggian, terdenger suara…

"_SEBENTAR LAGI, AKAN ADA ACARA KEMBANG API DI LAPANGAN UTAMA DFK."_

Singkat. Naruto tersenyum. Setelah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto di paling puncak, tiba-tiba wahana itu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, mulailah muncul kembang api-kembang api besar khas yang seolah mencampuradukkan warna khas langit malam dengan cerahnya warna kembang api.

Setelah kembang api besar meledak dengan indah, dan memanjakan setiap mata yang memandang dengan warna biru yang indah, muncul kembang api kecil berwarna pink yang muncul berderet dan itu lumayan membuat mata perih melihatnya karena warnanya yang begitu terang diantara warna yang gelap dan muncul berombongan yang saling susul-susulan.

Setelah itu, kembang api yang lumayan besar meledak dengan bebas di langit dan membuat semua orang takjub dengan kemunculan warna-warni dari satu kembang api.

Hampir lima menit mereka menyaksikan kembang api, Sasuke dan Naruto masih melihat dengan tatapan berbinar. Kurang dari satu menit. Banyak sekali kembang api yang terbang menuju langit luas dengan bergerombol dan membentuk rangkaian huruf yang masih belum bisa dibaca.

DHAR!

Kembang api itupun meledak dengan suara kuat dan setiap mata yang memandang dapat melihat tulisan dari hasil ledakan kembang api yang begitu besar itu.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE. I LOVE YOU.**

**NARUTO.**

Semua orang terpukau dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Siapa itu Sasuke? Naruto?" Ada juga bertanya "Sasuke yang tadi jatuh itu ya? Apa Naruto itu sepupunya tadi??"

Tapi toh, Sasuke yang yakin itu adalah ulah kekasihnya yang iseng itu tak peduli dengan apa-apa lagi kecuali pada Naruto saat itu.

"Happy Birthday, Teme. I Love You." Kata Naruto sambil membaca rangkaian huruf yang terbentuk dari beberapa kembang api itu mengganti nama 'Sasuke' dengan 'Teme'.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan takjub yang mesra.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya menyukai hadiahnya yang tak modal ini dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Dobe'. "Ya, Sasuke,"

Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, dan memegang dagu Naruto dengan mesra. Walaupun tahu maksud Sasuke, Naruto tak menolaknya dan malah memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

BLAR!!!

Kembang api yang sangat besar pecah saat kedua insan yang berbahagia ini menghilangkan jarak antara kedua bibir dan tubuh mereka. Ciuman lembut yang penuh sayang itu berakhir juga dengan menghilangnya sisa-sisa cahaya dari kembang api terakhir itu.

Semua orang tepuk tangan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang bertepuk tangan heboh dengan wajah yang lebih ceria dan hangat daripada sebelumnya. Hati Sasuke juga ikut hangat melihat senyum dan cengiran Naruto. Dia tau. Sangat tau bahwa Naruto sangat sangat mencintainya lebih dari siapapun juga.

Setelah itu, wahana itu kembali memutar beberapa kali dan kemudian berhenti. Merekapun turun sambil berpegangan tangan mesra. Turun dengan membawa senyum hangat. Turun dengan membawa sesuatu yang menyilaukan mata bagi yang bisa melihat aura mereka yang luar biasa cerah.

Mereka melangkah ke arah parkiran mobil dan segera menaiki mobil Sasuke lalu tancap gas menuju apertemen Sasuke.

-

**-Apertemen Sasuke-**

"Naruto,"

"Ya, Sasuke?" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau sudah buat aku kesal tadi. Jadi, kau perlu kuberi 'hukuman'." Kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan diri pada Naruto yang sudah duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai Naruto tenggelam dalam ranjang empuknya. Kemudian, Sasuke mulai menindih badan Naruto.

~**END~**

Ga bisa ngemeng apa-apa. Vi kena WB. Karena seorang guru yang bikin kepala minta pecah dan bikin Vi pengen bunuh diri. Karena itu, bahasanya agak berantakan dan Vi merasa aneh pada awal hingga pertengahan. Malah sampai akhirnya.

Vi udah ga ada ide lagi. Akhirnya, Vi teringat pernah liat kembang api di Dufan gak lama ini. Jadi, begini deh jadinya.

Dan lagi, Vi mengerjakannya dengan terburu-buru dan Cuma ngecek sekilas satu kali. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan. T.T

Ada yang mau review?

**Vi-chan ^^**


End file.
